


Empty Chapel

by merlantean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, ITS MILD RELIGIOUS IMAGERY??, Implied Relationships, Marianne and Mercedes would have been cute so long as it was post timeskip, References to Depression, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlantean/pseuds/merlantean
Summary: This empty chapel. It has been ravaged by war, yet it still holds on evermore.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Empty Chapel

The chapel was empty, save for one person. Oh, how grateful she was to be alone, the moonlight being the only light in the room, serving as her only guide. Marianne was knelt at the altar, her cheeks stained with dried tears and her head kept down in shame. Why was she even fighting at this point? There was so little she could do and her existence doomed almost everyone around her to misfortune. It was because of her crest, the curse of Maurice. Whatever ill fate he had met, she too would meet it. No one would weep for her, as she was simply a burden on everyone she met. 

She was no fighter like Leonie or Hilda, she wasn’t a protector like Raphael, Lysithea was a far more capable mage, and strategy was far from comfort as well. What good did she bring to Claude's cause? Everyday she spent it asking herself such, asking the Goddess such. What good did she have in herself? Why was she even alive if she had no purpose in life? She wanted to apologize to her father for being such a burden on him. No matter what she did, she simply caused nothing but burden and misfortune. If the Goddess just granted her the one prayer she ever wanted granted, maybe everyone would-

The creak of the door to the chapel opening caused Marianne to scramble back to a kneeling position, quickly wiping her tears away as she busied herself with seeming like she was praying. Her body was tense as she heard the footsteps approach her, the fear of having to explain herself causing her heart to pound against her rib cage. Who came here this late? Why were they here? She had made sure everyone was in bed by this time, all so they'd be incapable of worrying behind a demon, a monster. 

"Marianne, you shouldn't be here all alone this late. You could get sick," Mercedes's voice was soft, a gentle hymn promising that tomorrow would be better. Through all this turmoil in her heart, all these voices telling her that she was a demon, she could find it. She could find one voice to keep track of, to promise salvation to her. Mercedes knelt down beside Marianne, her hand gently laid on her lap, the simple gesture saying _I'm here for you_. In all of her years of living, this would be the first time Marianne received this gesture from someone her heart burned for.

Marianne turned to look at Mercedes, her lips parting slightly before shutting again. You shouldn’t touch me. I’m cursed. I’m nothing more than a monster. She wanted to tell her, she wanted to say that she couldn’t accept this kindness. Yet Marianne's words failed her as she kept crying, her fingers entwining with Mercedes's as she shifted her body to cry on her shoulder as if the elder woman were an angel, sent to forgive every sin Marianne had. Mercedes's cheek rested on Marianne's blue locks, occasionally pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head as her other hand holding Marianne as close as possible, despite the awkward positioning. They stayed like this for a while, this angel and this demon, they stayed in one another's embrace. 

_This empty chapel…it felt like heaven, even for a demon like her…_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something from my blog on Tumblr that I expanded on. I am disappointed that Mercedes doesn't have many wlw supports that actually lead to something big at the end. But I did speak to a friend and we said that post timeskip Mercedes/Marianne would be really cute.


End file.
